Figure moulding garments have been worn by people for years typically as foundation undergarments, such as corsets, brassieres, belts, and the like, which bind, compress, pull, retain, and tightly fit to shape and support specific features of the human torso. Such moulding garments have served aesthetic or medical purposes. These garments may include lacing, bows and other decorative appointments as has particularly been the case in aesthetic use. In the case of medical use, the garments may include structures, quilting, or other reinforcement for select supportive function.
Weight loss is a constant effort and objective for many people. Because of this, a number of products, ranging from pills, exercise machines, and electrical and mechanical movement devices, to publications on nutrition, diets and exercise regimens, among others, have been offered as solutions to consumers seeking to lose weight. The products have often not provided satisfactory weight loss results. It is generally believed that sweating causing water loss can lead to weight loss, if only temporarily. It is also generally believed that exercise and other forms of exertion can lead to weight loss. Certain apparel products have sought to provide certain moulding or concealment advantages. These products have not been widely accepted, however, because they are not perceived as effective, wearer issues, such as skin contact reactions, discomfort, bulky fit, awkward or ungainly appearance, and other limitations and disadvantages.
Fat deposits are often distributed somewhat differently in human males and females. Body fat often accumulates in males around the waist and abdomen. In females, body fat generally accumulates in the buttocks, hips, thighs and belly, as well as sometimes in the undersides of upper arms. Of course, fat may accumulate in a variety of locations of the body, as the foregoing are merely generalizations. Because fat deposit accumulations are localized in the body, certain weight loss efforts, such as particular types of exercise (e.g., leg, thigh, waist, etc.), can be directed to specific body parts to reduce deposits in the location. Clothing designs have generally sought primarily to hide or divert attention from fat areas of the body, rather to aid weight loss in particular fat areas.
It would therefore be desirable to provide new and improved systems and methods for figure moulding and to aid weight loss. These systems and methods would be particularly desirable if able to overcome conventional shortcomings, including lack of effectiveness and wearer issues of skin contact reactions, discomfort, bulky fit, and awkward or ungainly aesthetic appearance. Even more, inducements to encourage wear and use of the systems and methods, such as attractive appearance and comfort, would be beneficial. It would also be desirable in these systems and methods to aid weight loss through increased sweat, heat and consequent breakdown of fat tissue in particular locations where accumulated in the body.